


Photographs

by Hollenka99



Series: Jumbled AU [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Childhood Memories, Dogs, Drinking, Family Fluff, Gen, M/M, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollenka99/pseuds/Hollenka99
Summary: A selection of moments in Jackie Mann's life, as captured in photographs.
Relationships: Jackieboy Man/OC, Jackieboy man/Marvin the Magnificent
Series: Jumbled AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759702
Kudos: 1





	Photographs

Upon a pillow laid on a table is a baby. He's asleep, having only been born a handful of days earlier. The hand resting by his cheek makes him appear dreamily fed up with all this attention. Behind the baby is a card declaring 'It's a Boy!' and vase full of flowers from the Aherns down the hall. It's not much in the way of celebrating his birth but it's more than his mother had anticipated. After generations of the family living in what was now Northern Ireland, he was the first to be born south of that border. Miss Coghlan only hoped she had made the right decision by moving away. And when she has the pictures developed, she captions this one

John Bartholomew Coghlan  
Born 10/06/1966 7:22pm

\---

John appeared to be caught off guard. In his hands were a wooden spoon and a small pan. He'd been banging them together, as two year olds had a habit of finding enjoyment doing, when he had been caught. His mouth was slightly agape in an expression that was a mix of startled and bewilderment. Seconds before, his mother had asked him what he was doing with humour in her voice.

As she tucked the black and white photograph in a safe place, Aoife Coghlan smiled fondly, thinking to herself how her son was already a budding musician. There is no writing on the back except for 'November 1968'.

\---

The two boys looked like an absolute disgrace. It honestly made you wonder if they'd straight up rolled around in the dirt. The only reason John's mother had taken the photo was to help herself believe it had actually happened. Still the 7 year olds posed with their hands on the handlebars, mounted on their bicycles and a foot on the ground to steady themselves. The whole time they remained beaming, content with their day's worth of exploration and play. John had only received that bike for his birthday the prior month. Now look at the state of it! Dear Lord... 

On the back of the photograph, coloured this time, it is written:

John and Dermot after riding their bikes in Ravensdale Forest, August 1973

\---

Aoife couldn't have been prouder. The Aherns, whom they'd invited to witness this important moment in John's life, happily offered to take some photos of the mother and son duo. With his mother (dressed in the best of her Sunday best, obviously) placing a hand on his shoulder, John held his copy of the Bible up for the camera. He looked incredibly smart in his shirt and tie. In the background you could catch parts of other families celebrating the same occasion outside the church.

This one was going to be catalogued as  
John's First Holy Communion - 13/6/1974 (Corpus Christi)

\---

John holds baby Bridget in his arm. Annette, her blonde hair in pigtails, is sitting on his lap. The siblings both have their gazes on the latest addition to their family. Seeing him with his two little sisters is enough to make anyone wonder how the boy is already 13. If his mother wasn't careful, he'd be preparing to leave home before she knew it. But for now it was her three children, together in one beautiful moment, and there wasn't anything more she could ask from the world.

It may be grainy but what photo wasn't? It is filed away with September 1979 inked on the other side.

\---

Jackie had announced this was the year for change in his life. He was going to legally change his name as soon as his 18th birthday arrived in July. But first, Jackie Mann needed a look. Perhaps that was why he'd styled it into a mullet over the holidays and dyed it a vibrant green. None of his bandmates were going to be the ones to point it out but a mullet wasn't exactly the hairstyle you saw and thought 'punk rock'. Regardless, it was Jackie's hair and if he wanted that over a mohawk or anything else, then fine. Even with his arms crossed and back against the wall, it would need some work.

Jotted down on the back is   
He claims it's here to stay, 3rd January 1984

\---

It was clear Jackie felt fairly self conscious while wearing feminine clothing. More to the point, he didn't look comfortable if he knew others could see him in those garments. It was why he only wore it at home. Even so, he wasn't keen on Chris catching him in a dress. However, Jackie appeared to be too engrossed by dancing to whatever was playing on his Walkman when his friend returned from grabbing takeaway. The drummer remains oblivious with an absent minded smile as the moment is captured forever.

This one gets titled  
Happy is a good look on him, 19th May 1984

\---

The pub doesn't have particularly good lighting. It doesn't matter. You can at least still make out the scene. Jackie is drinking from his pint of Guinness and giving a thumbs up to the camera. In the corner is part of Matt's raised arm, in the middle of cheering. His friends had heavily encouraged him to choose the stout as the first alcoholic beverage of his adult life. He'd acted as if he was annoyed but ordered it regardless. Why the hell not? He'd been half considering doing so anyway.

What the camera doesn't catch is the way he very visibly cringes in disgust seconds afterwards. Nor Stuart daring him to chug the whole pint to get out of buying rounds, Jackie stating he shouldn't have to buy rounds on his birthday in the first place then attempting the challenge despite it.

Matt suggests the moment be dubbed 'Baby's first drink, 10th July 1984'

\---

The knife worked on the charred pieces of meat. In amongst all these restoration efforts, Chris' teasing and jokes caused him to have the blade pointed in his direction. This only triggers more of his offending behaviour. He rushes off to grab his camera. Jackie clutches the knife, swearing he was going to 'Psycho his ass in a minute'. This is the very moment preserved through the lens.

The 18 year old repeats his threats of murder when he notices the latest addition of 'Jackie pretending he's not completely hopeless with turkey, 25th December 1984' to Chris' photo collection.

\---

Jackie's left arm was laid on the kitchen table and acted as a cushion for his head. The other hand was clutching a jar of pickles. With unkempt hair, no top and a pair of pyjama bottoms not visible to the camera, he looked as terrible as he felt.

The second picture was Jackie in a similar pose a minute later. He'd noticed Chris taking the first photograph, lifted his head a moment before having it drop down in the comfort of his arm. Chris, regretting the night before himself, had told him to smile. Instead Jackie's right arm was raised from the elbow and only one finger was not hidden.

In the album, the two photographs are placed side by side. And below them is the caption

Why 'cooling down' after Live Aid was a bad idea, 14th July 1985

\---

In Jackie's arms, cradled like a baby, is a corgi. Her tail is blurred from wagging too much for the camera to catch it. Caoimhe's owner has his eyes clasped tight from laughter. On the other side of the camera, Jackie's new friend Nate watched as the dog did everything in her power to lick his face. The two men stay giggling throughout the whole thing.

The more presentable results are put under  
Caoimhe 1st birthday, Apr '86

\---

In the picture dated July 29 '86, Spencer is sat upon his big brother's shoulders. Pinned to his top is a badge declaring he is 5. He looks down and his face lights up as their eyes meet. Jackie has his hands firmly holding on to Spencer's. His eyes are directed skyward while his tongue pokes out. The brothers jointly revel in each other's company. The photograph could not have been taken sooner because a minute later Jackie is racing around the garden, much to Spencer's delight.

\---

'Kissing at Stuart's birthday party, 9th October 1986' is pretty much what it says on the tin.

Both of them are a little inebriated. Jackie is comfortably tipsy while Chris is gradually working his way towards plastered. Neither will admit to the other the feeling their relationship has seen better days, despite them both experiencing it. That didn't matter tonight. They were here to celebrate a friend turning 24 and damn it, they were going to do just that. It's a sweet moment where any grudges or frustrations are non-existent. Even better, it is still approximately an hour before Jackie will call it a night, say his goodbyes and leave for home. The party hasn't even reached the point where perhaps a dozen people (all intoxicated to varying degrees) join forces to sing 'For He's a Jolly Good Fellow' as the cake is presented to Stuart. The pair are happy together and for a frozen moment in time, they will remain so.

\---

He knows that he should technically be turning 53 today but ah, screw it. He's been living in 2019 for more or less five months now. Marvin gifted him several Queen albums this morning which he hadn't even had the chance to listen to yet. The hero had disappeared off to the kitchen, leaving Henrik, Chase and Jameson at the table with Jackie. Joel hovered between the kitchen and the party like he had been ever since he arrived.

Standing in the doorway, his roommate counted their guests down from three. Happy Birthday was sung as his cake travelled towards him. Layered chocolate with strawberries and cream inbetween. Of course Marvin had chosen to bake that one. A couple of candles, a 2 and a 1, were situated in the middle of the top layer. He extinguishes them with his breath to the sound of collective cheering. All the while, Joel was filming it on his mobile phone. His phone of all things. Even after all this time, Jackie was still wrapping his head around that.

They ask him what his wish was. He chuckles and winks, reminding them it won't come true if he tells. The truth is, however, that he can't think of one. He isn't sure what he wants. And somehow the thought of birthday wishes returns to him that evening. Long after Chase has rushed back to work with a takeaway slice and the others have bid their own farewells, he's got his legs dangling off a roof by Marvin's side. They sit together, hands entwined, gazing at the skyline in the fading light of a summer evening.

He'd love to return to 1986, to live his life in a linear chronological fashion the way everyone else got to. There are people he misses, those he never got to say a proper goodbye to and countless memories he could have made but won't now. That said, he's already become part of dozens of memories in the past few months that he was never meant to be involved in either.

If he really had to wish for anything, it was to remain happy throughout life. And currently, he was doing a pretty good job of achieving that.


End file.
